


A Leader’s Workout

by MarkieWay



Category: GOT7, GOT7 Japan, Team Wang - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, GOT7 Japan Leader Mark, Hotels, Kinks, M/M, Needy Jackson Wang, Porn With Plot, Protection - USE PROTECTION, Rimming, Surprises, Top Mark Tuan, Top Mark Tuan/Bottom Jackson Wang, markson, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Listen to the leader, they say. The leader knows best.Or, 7.1K of fluff then smut then fluff of Bottom!Jackson and Top!Tuan because that is the superior agenda.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Leader’s Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m back. Down and dirty. And also sad because of been working on this fic long before they announced the sad news about Japanese comebacks. I’ll miss that. I might even actually cry.
> 
> But anyway, enjoy!

Having left the group’s Japanese promotions for his solo career, Jackson hadn’t gone to Japan in quite some time. The last was for an awards event the year, one where they’d performed at and accepted an award but he hadn’t spoken, rap or sung in the language of the land in about three years. He hadn’t told the others he was coming that day, and he hadn’t expected to. It was only that his schedule had opened up and he was missing his other family. Keeping everything hush hush wasn’t as hard as he thought, able to make a brief stop by his hotel room and heading straight for the concert venue after his flight.

It would be his first time live watching his members perform without him and though he was a little saddened thinking about that, he was happier for their achievements. The venue was so big; each member having a screen for themselves and one larger one in the middle for a group shot. The green ocean of lightsticks he thought he’d gotten used to were overwhelming from the angle of his foreign view and a little part of him felt thankful he’d remembered to bring his own, waving it around the air enthusiastically even if it wasn’t on beat. Bouncing along with the music, he cheered at the top of his lungs as he raised his ahgabong along with the crowd. Whether as a whole group or units, the members were truly extraordinary on stage, their dance so flawless throughout the mix of songs. He watched the performance of their versatile track list from songs he recognised to ones he didn’t. Some songs from long ago still had his voice in the background, some of his parts covered by either Mark or Bambam. 

While it was widely agreed that having a bias in a boy group was hard, especially in GOT7, his undeniable favourite had caught his eyes for most of the concert, his focus zoomed in so much detail he actually thought someone had swapped the prescribed lenses from his glasses. From the VIP’s seats and the big screen focus, Mark’s stage presence was incredible. The way the eldest rapped, sang and danced was enchanting and though Jackson had seen it up close on infinite occasions over the years, it wasn’t the same as watching from a big screen in an arena full of fans chanting their names right beside him. (He actually started tearing up once he heard his own name shouted out in the fan chants.) Mark had been wearing a sleeveless button up shirt, one he’d seen in pictures before but damn, the man looked fine. The way the older’s voice went octaves lower as he said ‘shh, turn up’ hit him hard. And yeah, it made his heart flutter.

Watching the group come together and mess around as they performed, Jackson felt a little jealous at the closeness. The way Mark’s arms and legs wrapped around each of the members, playing around cheekily by teasing Jaebeom and trapping Bambam between the strong legs, wrapping his arms around the others. He wanted to be there, in that giant group hug, but he had made a choice that the others accepted and so, he shook the negative thoughts from his head, focusing on the summer vibes the group gave. With a wide smile etched on his face, he couldn’t let go of his proud feeling, watching his members on stage performing to their fullest and providing top notch entertainment. Really though, Jaebeom hyung could have flipped that bottle properly and then it would have been perfect. He tutted at their least athletic member and noted to tell them even he would have done a better job.

Wanting to surprise his members, he booked a hi touch ticket under a fellow colleague’s name, one from Team Wang who he knew the others wouldn’t recognise, and waited in line with the fans. He hid his identity as best as he could with a mask, wig, hat and glasses, even dressing down in an outfit he’d never worn before. There was no way he would be caught, he was sure of that. Unfortunately, it was clear he wasn’t that successful as he approached the table. In the middle of the line stood Mark and when his hand touched Jackson’s, he laughed. “Hey Jackson.” The older smiled as he interlocked their fingers and Jackson quickly pulled away, the others staring at them in shock of the revelation. Of course Mark would be the one to recognise him even through his act of a shy fanboy. Jackson pouted at how easily he’d been caught, though secretly pleased it had been by Mark. Who else should recognise Jackson so easily than his boyfriend?

The two rappers had been dating for a long time, years of careful encounters on camera and coming so close to revealing their biggest and most well kept secret too many times to count because of how in love with each other they were. Friends and family knew, the company knew and the world would too if certain media outlets weren’t paid off once or twice. All that mattered to Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang was that once they had finally confessed their feelings to each other, they knew the other was in it for the ‘long ride ahead’, Jackson chuckling at the memory of those words spoken to him many years back in the same country on his birthday. Knowing he had Mark by his side and that he would always be by Mark’s even when they were oceans apart was more than comforting, it was uplifting and even gave him the confidence to pursue bigger dreams. After all, it had been Mark who encouraged him to form Team Wang.

Being one of the last ones at the after concert event, he hadn’t needed to wait for long as he waited backstage, not wanting to be too distracting or disturb the time with the fans. As the last fan left, he followed along to their dressing room where he spent every moment praising each and every member for their performances, unable to simmer down the amazement he’d felt earlier.

“Mark! Mark! Mark!” Jackson hopped around his boyfriend as the other man came out of the shower, hair wet and clothes fresh. The elder of the two had given the Hong Kong native a quick kiss in a small, private moment before jumping away to rid himself of sweat and dirt. “Why did you give me away?” He whined with a light pout, only slightly annoyed his disguise had been uncovered though also somewhat glad.

Running his fingers through his hair after completing his simple skin routine, one consisting of only water and lotion, Mark laughed at Jackson’s adorable tone. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“So much!” Jackson’s eyes lit up as he began to spill his thoughts, voicing his amazement of their performances and how incredible it was to see from the crowd.

He continued his rant as he waited for all his co members to shower and change, praising each and every one of them, staff included. Bouncing between his friends and their managers, he tried to fill the time before heading to an already agreed upon and nearby private restaurant. It would just be the seven since their excitement from earlier activities still surged through their veins. Normally they’d crash in their hotel rooms at the end of the day but Jackson’s presence had welcomed a new level of excitement; it had been way too long since they’d all last been together.

Upon entering their private dinner room, Jackson should have expected being hauled to his boyfriend’s side, holding onto the American’s shoulders to stabilise himself. Overly excited and affectionate at the surprise visit by his lover, Mark leaned in, whispering in his ear with an arm around the younger’s waist. “I am glad you’re here, baby boy, why didn’t you tell me you were coming though?”

“Surprise.” Jackson’s one word response was enough since Mark pressed no further, though maybe it was because the younger leaned into his touch and fed a sushi roll right into his mouth, giggling at his own actions.

In the background, their co members gagged at the display of affection, so used to the scene that it was normal to make fun of them but too starved to care, instead opting to stop them and focus on the vast selection of delicious foods before them.

After dinner, all seven of them agreed to get some much needed rest. Coincidentally, to the other six and not to him, Jackson was staying in the same hotel as the others though only a floor below. In truth, Jackson had requested the information from Mr JYP himself and booked a room closest to his group members the morning he had arrived. He’d even paid extra for the room to be ready sooner than expected. Though tired, Mark accompanied him back to his room, convincing Yugyeom, who’d initially invited Jaebeom to keep him company in his room, to bring his luggage down to him. Jackson was very grateful for that. At least it meant he’d finally get a night with his boyfriend after so long apart. But dead tired from their schedules, they spent their time together lazing around and cuddling on the couch. Having flown from Shanghai to Tokyo, gone to a concert and an energy filled dinner, Jackson was completely and utterly drained. It was the same for Mark; he’d spent the whole day rehearsing and performing. What could they do but change out of their regular outdoor outfits and into comfortable pyjamas? There was no other intention to sleep, at least on Mark’s part, though Jackson was not ready yet.

Hooping up from the couch, Jackson said, “I need to exercise.” He desperately wanted to burn off the calories from their earlier dinner; he’d eaten a lot more than he thought.

“Are you going to the gym?”

“No, I’ve already been there.” Not in Japan, he hadn’t but earlier in the day, while still in Shanghai, he’d had an intense morning workout before being dropped off at the airport. Still, Jackson had no intention of leaving his hotel room, not when Mark was still here and every part of him wanted to glue himself to his boyfriend so as to never be apart ever again. He missed him. “I’ll just do it here.” Looking around, he chose the most suitable space to be the bed since the carpet didn’t look too comfortable. There was an implication to working out in bed, a limited list of things to do and an invitation for more. Jackson knew what he was doing. With a nervous gaze and solely staring at his lover, the younger man asked, “Do you want to join?” A couple workout was always enjoyable.

After the heavy day he had, Mark was definitely not in the mood for a workout and so, he declined, instead offering another proposition. “I can help you though.”

Not a moment later, Jackson sat, shirtless, on the bed with his legs stretched out and his hands behind his head. Sit ups, he chose sit ups as his workout activity. Mark was by his feet, sitting cross legged and pinning Jackson’s feet down with his own. Sit ups were great for an abdominal workout. With every push and pull, they counter together. Every time they’d come face to face, they’d meet with small smiles and little laughs. They’d gotten to number ten when suddenly, the older man had an idea. A new wave of emotion engulfed him, one that woke every tired bone of his body. Oh, it was an amazing idea. As the younger man faced him once more, he pecked his lips gently and pushed Jackson down, letting the other continue his exercise and repeat his actions once they came face to face again. He repeated that cycle again, for a few more times, smiling into the kisses until he wanted something bigger than a few seconds with lips meeting. 

Pressing the younger down against the bed with an overpowering kiss that turned into much, much more, his hands roamed his lover’s gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking body. Lips attached, he refused to part, only coming up for a short breath of air and going back for the addicting taste of the Hong Kong native’s mouth. Kisses to the younger’s lips, chin, jaw. Everything he knew the other man loved. Jackson’s fingers carding through Mark’s hair, tugging and gripping as his eyes shut tight, enjoying the moment. Mark tasted of mint, the aftermath of such strong toothpaste with the hint of their earlier dinner and Jackson found himself drawn to it more than ever. It had been so, so long since they had last done this and neither wanted to stop. One hand on Jackson’s waist and another on his back, Mark tugged the younger’s basketball shorts down, the only thing Jackson had worn, and tried to slide them off, the younger protesting as he pulled them back up and held onto the older’s hands. Their bodies turned sideways, face to face as their limbs tangled into each other. A leg hooked over Mark’s, Jackson held onto the older’s face as the kisses grew more desperate. Mark had an arm below the younger’s head, another stroking Jackson’s bare form from his spine to his leg as he matched the urgent desire. His hand raked over the smooth skin, calming the younger as he rocked their bodies together. The younger shivered at the touch, the feel of the cold fingers pressed against his skin.

Pinning Jackson to the bed, Mark held onto the younger’s wrists, kissing his way down the body beneath him. As Jackson arched his back, hissing at the pleasure of cold lips on his body, Mark lowered his hands, sliding off the shorts with ease. Kissing every inch of his lover’s body and extracting the soft whimpers, he could not have been more content in that moment. He peppered small kisses along the younger’s collarbone until he could no longer hold his frustrations, a sharp bite between the man’s shoulder blades. Jackson was touched all over, giggling as the older’s lips tickled his skin and swatting his roaming hands away.

“I’m the leader here in Japan and you know, you should obey the leader.” Mark spoke in a low and gravelly whisper, his eyes dark as he held Jackson’s hands above his head. “Sex is a great way to burn calories, it really gets you sweating.” He suggested the act Jackson had never once denied, his sexual drive taking over. While Jackson was usually demanding in bed, Mark had a streak of being in full control and often making a mess out of the Hong Kong native but he couldn’t complain, he liked it very much. The dominance that the American asserted was always something to look forward to in the space behind the closed doors where it was just the two of them.

Their eyes locked on each other’s, the intensity of the gaze shifting the atmosphere of the room into one of undeniable and frustrating sexual tension. Holding the long, fixated store, Jackson swallows a gulp and nodded quickly, intending to be pressed down and sexed up as soon as possible. “Yes sir.” The darkened pupils he gazed upon were dangerous but he loved it all too much. Jackson Wang would always be the neediest bottom for Mark Tuan; he’d been dying to choke on the older man’s cock from the very first day he’d seen the outline of it. Of course, back then, they’d been just friends, achingly just friends but when their relationship shifted, there was nothing more he wanted than to have Mark back him against a hard surface, engulfed in a tightest, R rated embrace in every position under the sun.

He lay as instructed, fisting the covers over his eyes as the man above him worked wonders on his body. Since he had no schedule, it was perfectly fine for the older to do as he pleased, intent on claiming the younger as his, biting and sucking everywhere he could. The American chuckled to himself, thinking of marking the man as Jackson became Mark’s. Oh god, the terrible puns were coming back but now was certainly not the time. Mark had bigger things to deal with, specifically the one under him.

“How do you address a leader?” He asked as he kissed the younger’s happy trail, wanting to make sure his other half remembered the proper terms.

“Master - Sir!” The younger corrected himself, mistakes excusable with the notion of a scrambled brain when in such a position, recognising the title his boyfriend liked, to which Mark hummed in approval. It was a kink well established in their relationship but only used at the most torturous times, whenever Mark would have his way and Jackson would let him because in the end, Jackson would be the most pleased. There would never be a moment where Mark did not touch Jackson and the latter loved every part of it.

And Jackson knew his boyfriend, he knew the slightly older man would use every opportunity he could to drive the younger to the brink of insanity and pull him back an inch before the edge. With the tension in the room, he could bet everything he ever owned that it would happen and though he certainly wouldn’t mind, it was his own drive and determination to also push his lover further to the edge. He pulled Mark closer to him, hungrily claiming a kiss and muttering his appreciation of the man every time they’d part for breath. Singing praises he’d thought of during the concert, voicing his fantasies of well into the night, anything he could think of. “Sir, sir! You were so good on stage. I wanted to go up there and have you fuck me in front of everyone.” He gasped loudly as fingers pressing into his side, “Wanted you to fuck me and let everyone watch me on the big screen.” Exposing another kink, one they couldn’t do because of their celebrity status, egged Mark on.

Raking his cold hands all over Jackson and his lower regions, Mark smirked. He wouldn’t give in and he knew Jackson couldn’t handle all the things being done to him, unable to hold back his vocal expression as he constantly whined and panted and the older liked that very much. “My baby, so sensitive today.” It wasn’t usually like that, Jackson squirming under his touch but long term neglect would do that. The Hong Kong native missed his boyfriend’s touch so much it still felt like his own imagination when he closed his eyes. He tried to keep his eyes wide open and focus on the feeling of Mark’s hands on him but ended up begging the older man to stop playing around.

His pleas went ignored.

Mark held their eye contact for a while, making sure they were both up for what was to come before being taken over by arousal. Jackson was naked underneath him. The younger’s nipples had hardened and Mark felt it through the cloth of his own shirt, his focus shifting on pleasing both himself and his partner. He flicked Jackson’s buds, playing with them gently and watching the younger’s reaction, the shortness of breath, the gasps, the moans. Oh, the moans were so sweet, especially when Jackson could not bite them back. But it wasn’t enough. Mark knew what he had to do to extract those moans, well trained on pleasing the younger man from years of experience and experiments.

He wanted Jackson overwhelmed, attaching their lips together once again as he continued playing with the younger’s buds, sometimes squeezing and muffling the consequent moan from the other through their kisses. In return, Jackson carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and hooked his legs around the other’s waist, grinding his dick against Mark to show his lover how much he needed and wanted him. They exchanged small moans and gasps through each other’s movements but Mark did have the bigger effect when he suddenly shifted his lips to the younger’s nipples. Jackson gasped and arched his back as his boyfriend gave sweet, loving and equal attention in interchangeably swirling his tongue around the Hong Kong native’s nipples, the man against the mattress fluttering his eyes and finding it so hard to focus on anything other than the sensual feeling.

Ordering Jackson onto his stomach with a soft plushie underneath his crotch, Mark got up and removed his own pants. Truth be told, he’d basically been half hard since the younger had chosen not to wear a shirt after changing and was relieved he could freely expose his dick after so long. Legs stretched out and sitting behind Jackson, he played with the younger’s ass. His favourite thing to do, even in public when he could only go as far as a light tap. “Mmm.” He hummed at the sight, “Now this is a nice view.” He took hold of it, massaging the cheeks, squeezing and slapping, watching it bounce slightly as it vibrated from the connection with Mark’s hand. It was so smooth and so beautiful. With both hands, he massaged the cheeks as Jackson’s quiet whimpers turned to heavy panting and groans. “The key sign of a good workout is sweat, a lot of sweat means the exercise is effective.”

While he somewhat enjoyed being tortured like this, everything was too slow and stretched out for Jackson’s liking, the Hong Kong native pushing his ass up and spreading his legs, hinted at what he wanted. It went ignored, of course it would, Mark having a plan that he was determined to not stray from no matter how desperate and needy the younger became. Continuing with what he was doing, he leaned forward after his lover got comfortable, whispering in the younger’s ear as he taunted the man, “I want to watch you sweat.”

Sucking and licking the plump ass with the greatest level of need, he rubbed the other and switched over. He chomped on the cheeks aggressively, biting and sucking harder to hear the younger’s uncontrollably loud moans. Jackson arched his back and his head popped up to follow his jolts. Parting the younger’s ass cheeks, Mark took a large, long lick at the crevice.

“Oh fuck.” Jackson muttered, knowing what was about to happen to him and mentally preparing himself. It wasn’t something they’d done often but when they did, both enjoyed it so very much and he was always prepared. Jackson loved it when Mark did all those things to him and Mark loved the way Jackson would pant under his touch. Mark’s tongue, his gorgeous tongue, gloriously licking and laving over Jackson’s entrance, the younger man squirming in want for more. As he darted his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle, Mark moaned at the sweet taste while Jackson rutted forward, breathing heavy and sweat dripping on his skin. He clutched at the sheets, holding onto them for dear life at the tingling sensation and biting his bottom lip.

His open mouth let out a whine and whimper as he felt his lover’s tongue press flat inside his hole, legs weakening at the sensitive touch. Burying and shaking his head into the pillow, Jackson cried out, “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” The string of curses slipped out, the feeling of being eaten out so good and overwhelming, he could barely hold in his mewling. He knew he wouldn’t last long if it continued.

Withdrawing at the last moment, Mark smirked to himself, proud of the effect he had on his lover who let out a delightful whimper at the loss of contact. It was terrible to tease him like that, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. Jackson Wang was all too enticing and everything about the man drove him insane, the way he could go from a smiling and adorable baby to growling in a song and flashing the audience at a concert, but Mark wasn’t done yet. The younger man felt the shift on the bed and paused, asking Mark where the hell he was thinking of going when Jackson was in such a state.

“Condom.” Mark simply stated, heading towards his bag, prevented from doing so by an arm pulling him back.

“Hmm,” Jackson hummed in approval, remembering the importance of safe sex among other things as he turned to face the other and leaned up. His whispers into Mark’s ear weren’t helpful, only trying to make the other man lose all his inhibitions, “but I like it when you cum inside me.” Addicted to the taste, he pulled his lover back in for more kisses and pressed his body against the other, overcome with an urgent need for proximity.

Generally, protection was not a thing they used in their activities since they’d forgone the products long ago, a benefit of their trusting, exclusive and serious relationship but in an unfamiliar environment with the risk of exposing their secret relationship, something that could be revealed though ‘sources’ to the media of any of the five or so countries they worked in, it would be wise to do so. A scandal was not something they wanted, a thing they feared and worked so diligently to avoid. The secrecy they’d built up over years of hard work, connections and money would not be so carelessly thrown away by potentially soiled sheets. Being the more reasonable of the two men, Mark glared in return as he pulled away. A man of fewer words but greater action. With an exasperated sigh, Jackson opened the drawer by the bedside table revealing the lube and condoms he’d brought along with him.

“What? You didn’t think I’d go to an amazing group’s concert and not bring the leader back to my room, did you?” Jackson smirked at his own words, at the suspecting glance from his boyfriend and soaring in confidence. 

Grabbing the products out of his boyfriend’s hands, Mark rested their foreheads together. “You’re becoming like a fox, with all your ulterior motives.”

“No, babe, that’s still you. You eat me like I’m prey. You’ll fuck me and destroy just like I want.” Eyes shut tight, Jackson whispered. They blinked wide open as he spoke the next sentence, low and sultry with every intention to act on his wishes, “You’ll fuck me clean tonight but I’m looking forward to going back home and getting barebacked in your apartment.” 

A dark look glazed over Mark’s face, determined to feed his aching hunger. Their lips bruised as they clashed together once more, heated and lust filled as Jackson was pushed onto his back. Tongues fought and hands roamed, dipping lower and lower with every second. In one quick motion, the two men resumed their previous positions; Jackson laying on his stomach and Mark hovering over him. With his ass up and legs spread open, Jackson took initiative to present himself in wait of a large, thick cock. ‘As if he could get his own way’, Mark scoffed to himself before letting out a low laugh and pushing the younger down slightly, murmuring a ‘not yet’ and getting back to his own schedule.

An uncapped tube of lubricant, a few fingers well coated and Mark was back with his appreciation of his boyfriend’s lower regions, though this time immersed in his multi tasking abilities. Tongue, mouth and fingers, just the way Jackson liked them. The younger male arched at the intrusion of the first finger, shaking in breath and gripping tighter on the sheets. One finger thrusted in and already coming apart, he didn’t know how long he would last. When the second entered, Jackson swore loudly with his face pressed into the sheets. Mark was scissoring his hole, curling at the prostrate and going at it with such intensity all while kissing one ass cheeks and squeezing the other with his free hand. In and out, pace quickening by the second. His toes curled into the sheets, every hit to his prostate sharp, painful, sinful but so satisfying, maddening. His moans grew in volume and occurrence. By the time the third finger came into play, Jackson was practically begging, stuttering, “P-please, s-sir!”

“Please, please, j-just fuck me already!” While he was usually prepared with four fingers, sometimes asking for more, Jackson’s requests could no longer be denied. Mark too was getting impatient.

And then the fingers were gone. Withdrawn. Removed.

Though he knew the next step would be even more satisfying, Jackson couldn’t help but whine. The loss made him pout cutely, the way he always did when he couldn’t get what he wanted despite the fact that he had asked for this. He wanted a thick, large, hard cocked (attached to a slightly taller than him, Taiwanese American who’d moved to South Korea at the age of seventeen to debut in a group called GOT7 three and a half years later) inside him. Immediately. Desperately. He felt like the burgers without the fries, the c v fencing without the swords, the Jackson without the Mark. Empty, though only for a few moments.

Hardened by the sight of the pliant body beneath him and crazily aroused, Mark did not need the few tugs to his cock before slipping on the condom torn with his teeth since a hand was otherwise occupied. He lined himself up to the younger’s hole, having already run it along the crevice. His fingers dug into his boyfriend’s hip bones, ready to take the next step but holding back. “Just do it already!” Jackson demanded, his patience wearing thin, annoyed by the slight feel of the cock that had yet to enter him. At the edge of any sort of control he might have had, nearing the point of pleading, whining and begging all because Mark wanted to prolong their time together when Jackson only wanted it hard and fast. The calmness his boyfriend had at that moment was unbelievable, so rare in their usual sexual encounters that the Hong Kong native actually looked back at him in disbelief.

Tsk, tsk. Mark tutted. That was no way to talk to a leader. He slapped a hand to the younger’s ass cheeks, spanking him lightly for the display of disrespect. Once, twice more just because he liked the sounds his lover made. Where he could take as long as he truly wanted, Mark might have swatted and spanked the younger’s ass until he could see his handprint and red almost bleeding through his skin but he was overcome with a desperate ache, a need for the friction between them.

Finally, finally, giving in to the younger’s commands, hands gripped onto Jackson’s torso, Mark entered slowly, his cock pushing past the rim. The stretch burned, the American’s girth so wide that the three fingers previously inside him hadn’t done justice. Maybe they should have prepared for longer, they probably should have but neither men had any regrets. It had been far too long since they’d done this last and the moment was not about to be ruined with having to backtrack. They wouldn’t hit pause or fast forward, not stop or rewind; they’d go at their own pace.

Leaning forward, Mark pressed sweet kisses against the younger’s back as he went higher and higher from his torso to his spine. “Fuck, you are so - ugh!” The American groaned as he slipped further in, the friction between them electric and Jackson hummed in agreement.

Once he propped himself over the younger’s body, Mark sank his teeth into the bare skin of Jackson’s shoulder. The younger’s face pressed into the mattress once more and arched his back as the cock went deeper inside him. In and out of his rim, pushing inside and thrusted deeper, he couldn’t hold back his moans. Thank God the room was soundproof. Words were spoken to him; he could barely register the sentences. “Ah, so tight, just for me.” A kiss was pressed to his shoulder blades. A husky voice whispering in his ear, a smirk, hot breath making him come undone, “I can taste your sweat.”

Remembering what had prompted their current activities, Jackson huffed. His sweat had beaded down his skin and he could feel the droplets everywhere. If that was him now, what would he be like at the end? Trying to do something, anything, Jackson clenched, body tight around Mark’s cock, hands bunching the sheets and toes curled.

Growling in response, Mark pushed himself further in with his might. “Does that make you feel good?” His words were sharp and so, so close, so close that the younger loosened around him. Jackson didn’t say anything, going on with a string of appreciative moans. His partner did not take too kindly to that. Words were wanted he wanted to hear, despite the obvious appreciation of the sounds. Thrusting into the younger ten times harder, voice thick and deep, raspy and low, he repeated the question. What could Jackson do but let out a loud whine, thinking his sounds would be enough agreeance. “I said, does that make you fucking feel good?” Mark’s question came out harsher than ever, dark and booming, the additional curse making him let all things loose.

Jackson gasped, releasing the filthiest moan, “Yes sir.” The way his lover cursed during sex was always such a big turn on for him, the words rough and demanding of a response, just the way he liked it.

Once more, Jackson clenched around him, his act eliciting filthy groans from them both. Mark growled as he thrusted harder and deeper and faster, the way the Hong Kong native begged for them. He turned his head slightly, eyes locking with his lover. In turn, Mark cupped his jaw and brought their lips together. Wet, sloppy and passionate kisses that swallowed his sounds as their tongues fought the troublesome need for air.

Sparked with a new idea, Mark rocked their bodies slightly to the side as he hooked one of Jackson’s legs over his own. With a tight grip, he held on to the left leg. His cock pulled out slowly before going back all the way in and out, drilling at the prostrate and building an insane amount of feel good friction as he rammed into the younger man’s hole. There was nothing better than a good and honest fucking, nothing either of them enjoyed more.

“Oh! Yes! Y-yes! Sir, please, more!” Jackson cried out. His vision blurred and he was close to tears, enjoying every moment and not ever wanting it to end.

Fucked so hard to the point where he could only stutter, unable to form full words or complete sentences, all Jackson could do was release those gorgeous whimpers and moans Mark loved so much. The American only pounded harder with the occasional curses slipping out of the younger’s filthy mouth, their dirty talk abilities putting pornstars to shame. 

Hands pressed to his exposed chest, kisses to his neck. The wandering fingers inched closer to his nipples, the touch so sensitive he had to take a short gasp for breath and rutted forward. As they were fiddled and played with, Jackson leaned his head back, neck stretched out and mouth open. His lover bit down on the base of his neck, never once slowing his thrusts and Jackson let the tears drop to his cheeks.

His own cock neglected and untouched, Jackson dripped in precum.

Slowing his pace, Mark leaned up on his elbow, kissing the younger’s neck as his hand dipped lower and lower. The younger, in a desperate need for more touches, turned his head slightly so that he could capture Mark’s lips, kissing his desires into the other. Snaking his hands towards Jackson’s aching erection, Mark traced his finger over the younger’s cock and stopped. “Do you want me to touch you?” Jackson hummed in approval. While he’d usually come from being pounded into alone, especially since he couldn’t even remember when they’d done this last, Jackson wanted the touch. Mark tutted yet again, his voice deep as it boomed, “What do you say?”

Internally cursing at his boyfriend for the kink driven sex, the Hong Kong native blurted out a “Yes sir!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, a hand pressed into his cock. The feeling was so good, so great, he pushed back into his lover. His cock was pumped hard and fast and he couldn’t take it for much longer. Jackson whined out, loudly and about to cum, but Mark’s sadistic self had purposely stopped his thrusts, pulling halfway out of the younger’s ass while also removing his hands from the younger’s cock. Needy and worked up, Jackson started clawing at his lover’s hips and begging Mark to start pounding into him again. “I need to cum, pleasepleaseplease let me cum.” He wanted the overstimulation, he pleaded for it. Raising a brow and smirking, Mark reached out for the shirt he had discarded, folding it and trapping the younger’s wrists by tying them together.

With one hand on Jackson’s nipples and another on the younger’s cock, Mark began pounding into him again. A few thrusts later, Mark felt his orgasm creeping up, a nibble of the younger’s ear signalling the wait for the other man. It was enough to make Jackson stutter, “I-I’m gon - ”

Inside him, Mark went rigid and Jackson grew still as they both came. Mark spilled into the condom, Jackson slightly upset that he couldn’t feel the hot liquid drip in his hole like they were used to back home.

Realising where he’d released his own seed, Jackson whined. “My plushie is covered with cum!” His bottom lip jutted out to emphasise his pout. “I’m going to get you for that!” Finding his boyfriend so adorable and full of youth, Mark chuckled as he nuzzled into the other man’s neck. His grown adult boyfriend could be so cute sometimes, and each time he would smile to himself. It was even more amazing in public, with how ashamed the Hong Kong native would get.

Losing focus due to his distracting thoughts, Mark failed to notice the oncoming attack from the body that straddled his waist, crashing onto his sensitive cock and the winces that came to follow. Jackson’s body was sore and in much need of rest, the all consuming time that they’d had together taken the remaining energy he’d had. On nights like these, full of want, they’d go for more and more rounds until the point of utter exhaustion but Mark did just perform a whole concert and Jackson did fly in from another country. It honestly amazed them they were even able to have sex that night.

Wordlessly, they separated. Mark pulled off the condom, tied it, wrapped it in tissue and threw it in the trash, grabbing some extra tissues to clean the remaining liquid off the younger man. Discarded in the bathroom sink was the plushie, one Jackson was fond of, covered in his cum. There was water running, an attempt to clean it before the Hong Kong native gave up on the talk. He sighed, figuring it could be a problem dealt with in the morning, left soaking in the bathtub he knew they wouldn’t use. Standing by the door, he felt the comforting queen sized bed calling to him, screaming to him and looking so inviting with his boyfriend on it. He was too overcome with sleep to do anything else.

Walking to his lover, he interrupted whatever Mark had been doing, with not a care as to what it was and only that he found himself engulfed in a warm and tight hug, against a firm chest he could crash on, like many times before. Sated and sleepy, he waddled with his boyfriend, refusing to let go, still in his arms as the other found and slipped on their pants. Opting to remain shirtless, both men huddled together under the covers. Their legs tangled together and bodies pressed against each other, Jackson buried his face into Mark’s chest, a kiss placed to the mole he adored so much, right above his boyfriend’s rib cage. “As much as I want to ride you, I am in no way awake to do anything right now.” The Hong Kong native admitted, mumbling into the other’s man’s side.

With a laugh, the American brought a finger to his boyfriend’s chin, lifting it up, “Did I tell you I’m really happy you came here?” Mark asked, voice husky, as he stared down at his lover.

Leaning up to the nook of the other man’s shoulder, Jackson whispered. “Tell me again why.” He nuzzled into Mark’s neck, placing kisses upon it as his heart raced. Though their relationship spanned over a period of years, his heart had not once gotten used to the feeling of the other rapper so close to him. He mentally cursed it for not slowing down so long after such strenuous activities. Sex and feelings were not good for keeping a steady heart rate.

“Because I love you.” The beat of his heart skyrocketed just below the point of worry and though it hadn’t been the first time they’d exchanged the big eight letter confession, he couldn’t stop the wide smile that etched on his face.

Soon enough, his hands were around Mark’s neck, Jackson repeating the same words back to him with their eyes locked on one another. “I love you too.” His heart bled for this man, cried out for this man. His person. His lover, his boyfriend, his friend, his co member, one he thanked the stars for and was so grateful to find. Someday, he hoped, Mark Yien Tuan would be his husband. Leaning in for sweet kisses, their lips drew together.

And there they lay, two members of the same group in a relationship. After a flight, a concert in a foreign country, a dinner, workout and sex. Cuddled in a hotel room to themselves, kissing in the middle of a queen sized bed with practically no space between them considering how much room was left. One from California and the other from Hong Kong, meeting in South Korea, reuniting in Japan. Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang.

Falling asleep in each other’s arms, light snores and heads leaning against one another. Side by side for forever and more, they were the two boyfriends in a moment of perfection where neither could ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments!
> 
> Please do tell me what you think. Fun fact, my smut works have the highest hit count but barely any comments. It’d be nice to hear what readers think, for the improvement process and all.
> 
> See you next time, hopefully with a series or a multi chap or two. I’ve got a lot of WIPs in my drafts, just got to write them!
> 
> In the meantime you can check out my other smuts through my works, I’d link them but I don’t exactly know how.
> 
> Find me on twitter and dm me if you want, they’re open ;) : @ MarkieTWay


End file.
